


Perfect

by tancredi75



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: Amar a Muerte Telenova, F/F, First Time, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tancredi75/pseuds/tancredi75
Summary: What we all wanted to see when Valentina started that shower. My take on what could have happened after the screen faded to the morning after.





	Perfect

"Come here, I have an idea"

Valentina walked backwards pulling Juliana with her over to her bathroom.

"What?"

Valentina smiled at her and reached in to start the shower while her eyes stayed on Juliana. Juliana gently pushed Valentina's hair over her shoulder and they both laughed nervously for a second.  
Valentina took a step closer, her face growing serious again. Her eyes wandered all over Juliana's face like she couldn't take all of her in. Her heart was beating so fast when she slowly reached for the hem of Juliana's top. Her blue eyes met dark ones asking a silent question while she slowly started pulling the top up. Juliana swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she lifted her arms when she felt Valentina pull the item higher and over her head. Juliana opened her eyes again and saw Valentina admiring her, she felt a little shy which often seemed to be the case when Valentina looked so intently at her.

"Val..." she whispered. Valentina met her eyes and Juliana saw an ocean of emotions in them.

"You're so beautiful..." was whispered back and Juliana felt trembling hands on her waist, slowly moving higher up her sides before sliding around her back. She gasped when Valentina touched the clasp of her bra and she met her eyes again.

"Can I?"

Juliana nodded and held her breath as she felt Valentina's fingers unclasp her bra and then slowly pull the straps off of her shoulders.  
Valentina could hardly breathe when her eyes fell down to Juliana's breasts, she wanted to reach out and touch them... taste them. She swallowed hard when she thought about having her mouth on her, how that would feel. She couldn't wait to find out and that thought both scared her and excited her. Looking up she met Juliana's shy eyes again and she looked so vulnerable standing half naked in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... nervous. And my heart is beating so fast..."

Valentina leaned her forehead against the other girl and a little hesitantly lifted her right hand and placed it over Juliana's heart. She felt Juliana's breath hit her lips at the contact and Valentina closed her eyes and just let herself feel the beat of the other woman's heart. She could feel her own heart beat just as fast and she reached for Juliana's hand and placed it over her own heart.

"This is what you do to me... This is how my heart beats every time you're around me" she confessed with a whisper.

Juliana held her breath hearing those words. She'd lost count of how many times Valentina had taken her breath away but she was certain that she never wanted this feeling to go away. And she was also certain that she wanted to feel Valentina's skin against her own and she didn't want to wait any longer.  
She moved her hand down from where it was over Valentina's heart and reached for her top which she started to pull off. Valentina helped her remove the garment before taking hold of Juliana's wrists and guiding them behind her back to the clasp of her bra.

"Please?"

Juliana swallowed and fumbled with the clasp and breathed out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when Valentina's bra came lose and made its way down to the floor.

"God..." Juliana took her all in and she couldn't believe that this was happening.

Valentina slowly reached for the button on Juliana's jeans and met her eyes again, asking with just a look if she still felt alright. Juliana couldn't speak but her eyes told Valentina that she wanted her to continue. She pulled the jeans down and helped her remove her shoes before she pulled her pants off and let them join the rest of their clothes on the floor. Juliana stood in nothing but her underwear and though she'd never been this vulnerable with anyone else before, she felt completely safe with Valentina.

"Can I?" she asked quietly and mirrored what Valentina just did.

She was met with a nod and eager hands that helped her get Valentina's pants down and off of her along with her shoes leaving her in nothing but her underwear too. Juliana put her hands on Valentina's waist and nuzzled her nose against the taller woman's as she let her fingers dip underneath the edge of Valentina's underwear. She carefully pulled them down until Valentina could step out of her last remaining piece of clothing. Valentina closed her eyes when she felt Juliana's fingers dance slowly across her arms. They continued up to her shoulders where gentle fingers brushed some strings of lose hair away so it fell down her back again. She opened her eyes and met deep brown ones looking back at her with so much love in them. Valentina lowered her head and let it rest against Juliana's shoulder for a moment. She breathed heavily as she slowly removed Juliana's underwear as well before taking her hands and leading her in to the shower and under the hot water.

Juliana closed her eyes when she felt the water hit her face. But it was also because Valentina's hands had moved to rest on her waist and her fingers were making slow caresses against her skin.  
Juliana took a step closer to the taller woman and lifted her hands up and behind Valentina's neck. She leaned her forehead against her again as the hot water came running down over them. She was breathing so hard and she tried to control it but she just couldn't. She grazed her nose against Valentina's and tilted her chin up until her lips finally brushed against hers. She tangled her fingers into Valentina's wet hair and felt arms encircle her waist as she opened her mouth and captured Valentina's upper lip between her own.

Valentina pulled her closer and both women gasped into each other's mouths when their wet bodies were pressed together with nothing between them. Just soft skin touching soft skin as warm water continued to wash over them. Valentina's hands moved up and down Juliana's back as they continued to kiss slowly. Juliana had kept her hands behind Valentina's neck but moved one slowly down her arm before sliding it behind her back so she could pull her even closer. Her heart was racing when she felt Valentina's nipples brush against her own repeatedly as their bodies moved against each other. 

Juliana tilted her head to deepen the kiss, she remembered their brief moment in the back of the van, how she was so eager to kiss Valentina only to be interrupted. But this time no one was going to interrupt, it was just the two of them figuring out how they really feel about each other. Who was she kidding though? Juliana already knew without a doubt that she was so in love with Valentina. She'd never felt like this before and when she felt Valentina's tongue touching her upper lip so carefully, the butterflies in her stomach was making her dizzy. She opened her mouth and couldn't help but moan when Valentina's tongue licked into her mouth and brushed against her own. They continued to kiss slowly until Valentina needed to taste more of Juliana's skin.  
She kissed the side of Juliana's mouth and continued to press soft wet kisses down her neck. Juliana tilted her head to the side to give Valentina more access to her neck. It felt incredible the way Valentina kissed and nibbled her skin and when she felt those soft lips move ever lower she felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest. She tangled her fingers in Valentina's hair as she felt the other woman press small kisses on her chest, on the swell of her breast, then lingered over her heart and finally pressed a very delicate kiss on Juliana's nipple. Juliana gasped and tilted her head back and felt the water wash over her face as she was almost bursting with the sensation of feeling Valentina's lips cover her nipple and sucking on it ever so gently. Valentina kissed her way over to Juliana's other nipple and took it into her mouth as well.

"Val..." Juliana gasped and grabbed Valentina's face and pulled her up into another another deep kiss.

She couldn't get over the sensation of kissing her, how soft her lips were and how amazing it felt to feel Valentina's tongue brush against hers. They continued kissing for a moment before Valentina pulled back to catch her breath.

"Juls..." she breathed and let her hands softly caress Juliana's arms down to her hands where she entwined their fingers.

She looked into her eyes and felt a wave of emotions hit her, she couldn't even begin to make any sense of what she was feeling in that moment but it felt so good, and so right. Like something she'd been waiting her whole life to feel. She moved one hand up and touched Juliana's cheek who instantly leaned her face against Valentina's hand. With her other hand Valentina reached behind Juliana to turn off the water before she reached for a big towel and wrapped it around the shorter woman before she took another and wrapped around herself. Juliana stepped closer to Valentina and nuzzled her neck while wrapping her own towel tighter around herself.  
They stood like that for a while and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close to the other. Valentina pulled back slightly and met Juliana's eyes. She just looked at her with so much love and adoration, Juliana found herself blushing and looked down. Valentina slowly tilted her chin up so she could look into her eyes again and leaned closer to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Come..."

Valentina led Juliana out of the bathroom, both still wrapped in a towel and walked them over to her bed. She stopped by the side of the bed and looked shyly at Juliana who was biting her lip nervously, her hand clinging on to the front of her towel. They looked at each other for a long time, Valentina lifted her hands and caressed Juliana's arms all the way up to her shoulders. She brushed away wet strands of hair and slowly cradled Juliana's face.  
Valentina let her fingers dance over Juliana's cheek which made the other woman close her eyes. She moved her fingers down to her shoulders again and traced her fingers over her collarbone. Juliana opened her eyes and saw Valentina follow the path of her fingers with her eyes. She looked down at Valentina's fingers and watched how the taller woman slowly made her way down her chest where Juliana's hands still held on to the front of the towel. Valentina looked up into Juliana's eyes as she slowly removed Juliana's hands and undid the towel which instantly fell to the floor. Juliana looked down and felt another wave of nervousness hit her. Valentina noticed how vulnerable Juliana looked when she stood bare before her so she immediately pushed her own towel off as well.

Juliana let her eyes wander over Valentina's body, over her small firm breasts, her taut stomach and the trimmed curls between her thighs... She swallowed hard as her eyes made their way up again and noticed that Valentina's eyes were roaming her body as well. Juliana felt Valentina's fingers touch her hips gently, her eyes still focused on Juliana's body, like she was trying to memorize every inch of her. Gentle hands slowly moved up Juliana's body, over her ribcage and slid behind her back rubbing gentle circles before they came back to rest on Juliana's ribs, just below her breasts.  
Valentina looked up and met Juliana's eyes for a moment before she gently cupped her breasts and rubbed her thumbs slowly over her erect nipples. Juliana breathed hard and her eyes closed involuntary from the sensation it evoked. Valentina let her hands wander lower and caressed the soft skin of Juliana's stomach for a few seconds. Then she slowly moved her hands up again, over her breasts and up to her shoulders and all the way down to Juliana's hands. Juliana opened her eyes again and caught Valentina's piercing blue ones. She could get lost in her eyes and no one had ever looked at her like Valentina was looking at her. Not just in this moment, but every time they were together. Valentina looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world and Juliana wanted to hold on to that feeling forever.

Valentina took Juliana's hands and lifted them slowly up between them and very carefully placed them on her own breasts. She looked for signs that would show if Juliana would be uncomfortable with this action but then she felt soft hands gently squeeze her breasts, feeling them. And she removed her own hands from Juliana's and closed her eyes as Juliana started to explore. Careful fingers moved over a nipple, first one then the other. Valentina felt a gentle squeeze again and struggled to keep her breathing in check. Suddenly she felt a warm mouth close over one of her nipples and Valentina felt a pool of wetness gather between her legs.  
Juliana didn't think, she just wanted to taste Valentina's skin and it had felt so good when Valentina's mouth was on her, she wanted the taller woman to feel the same thing.

"Juls..." Valentina panted her name and Juliana released her nipple with a soft 'pop' and looked up to meet Valentina's eyes briefly.

She was mesmerized by what she saw, the way Valentina was looking at her, her mouth slightly open and heavy breaths coming out. She was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen and she couldn't believe she was here with her, touching her like this.  
Juliana moved up so she was face to face with Valentina again and she just couldn't stop touching her. Her fingers danced over Valentina's hair which was still wet from their shower. They moved over her face, she touched her lips, her cheeks and she just couldn't get enough. She leaned forward and brushed her nose against Valentina's who instantly sought out Juliana's lips.

"You feel so good" Valentina mumbled against Juliana's lips before her tongue slipped inside Juliana's mouth.

Juliana felt her knees go weak and she grabbed on to Valentina's shoulders when the other woman sucked on her tongue before pushing her own tongue back into Juliana's mouth. Their kisses were getting more intense and Juliana felt the stickiness between her thighs increasing by the second.  
Valentina had a firm grip on Juliana's hips and pulled the other woman against her. She moaned into Juliana's mouth when she felt their centers pressed together and when Juliana rocked her hips against Valentina's, the taller woman slid her hands down to Juliana's butt. Juliana gasped when she felt Valentina's hands gently squeeze her butt and she broke their kiss to rest her forehead against the other woman's shoulder.

Valentina slid her hands back up to Juliana's hips and ever so gently gave her a soft push. Juliana felt the back of her knees touch Valentina's bed and she sat down on the edge with the other woman coming to stand in between her legs, looking down at her. Valentina's hands touched Juliana's hair letting her fingers play with strands of dark hair before she cupped her face and kissed her gently. Valentina leaned into the kiss making Juliana fall back on the bed and Valentina followed, she put her hands on either side of Juliana's head to brace herself. Never breaking the kiss Juliana started to move higher up on Valentina's bed, the taller woman following her lead. When she reached the top of the bed Juliana slid her hands up Valentina's back and carefully pulled her down on top of her. To feel Valentina's body cover her own, to feel her weight pressed against her... Valentina's breasts pressed firmly against her own as their lips and tongues continued to move passionately together was almost overwhelming.

Valentina moved above her and suddenly she felt Valentina's knee nudge her legs apart and press into her so gently. Juliana broke the kiss trying to catch her breath and Valentina leaned her forehead against Juliana's and closed her eyes trying to compose herself. Feeling Juliana's wetness coat her leg was making her feel something she'd never felt before. Sex had never really been that enjoyable for Valentina in the past, but feeling Juliana react to her touch, to feel her body respond to what Valentina was doing to her was making her head spin. She wanted to feel her, wanted to touch her...

"I want... can... can I touch you? Please..." Valentina whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Juliana met her eyes and Valentina looked at her so intently and her eyes showed so many emotions. Juliana nodded and tilted her head up to capture Valentina's lips in a soft kiss before she pressed their foreheads together again. Her hands tangled in Valentina's hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I want you to touch me..."

Valentina pressed a soft kiss to Juliana's lips before looking into her eyes again. She shifted her body slightly as her right hand moved down from Juliana's hair to caress her cheek. She let her fingers ghost over Juliana's lips before she slid it down her body, Juliana couldn't breathe when she felt Valentina's fingers circle her hip bone. Valentina moved her hand down to Juliana's thigh and let it slide to the inside of her thigh and gave it a gentle push, nudging her legs apart a bit more. She could feel the heat coming from Juliana and she felt a wave of excitement and nerves hit. Juliana was struggling to contain her breathing and she really needed Valentina to touch her.

"Val..." she panted and moved her hands up and into Valentina's hair.

Valentina's heart was beating so fast when she slowly moved her hand closer to Juliana's heat. Her fingers trembled and she gasped when she felt how wet Juliana was. Valentina couldn't believe that she'd done this to her, that she was the reason Juliana's body reacted like this. And it spurred her on, she closed her eyes and leaned her head down to Juliana's shoulder as her fingers started to explore. Juliana breathed hard when she felt Valentina's fingers run through her folds and up to circle her clit. She tightened her grip on Valentina's hair who was licking and sucking at Juliana's neck as her fingers continued to circle Juliana's clit before she slid it further down and gently circled her entrance.  
She was aware that this was Juliana first time being touched this intimately and she really wanted to get it right, to make her feel good. No, to make her feel amazing because she was amazing. She was so amazing and Valentina was in love with her. If she'd been a little unsure before about what she was really feeling for this woman, she was completely certain now. She was so in love with her and though she couldn't find the words to tell her that right now, she could show her. Valentina pressed a lingering kiss to Juliana's neck before she lifted her head and looked at Juliana's face. Juliana's hands fell from Valentina's hair when she felt the other woman lift her head. She opened her eyes to find Valentina's blue eyes but they fell shut a second later when Valentina slowly pushed her finger inside.

"Val... Oh my God..."

Juliana arched her back off the bed and grabbed Valentina's upper arms as the other woman slowly pulled her finger out and then pushed it back in. 

"Are you okay?" Valentina whispered against her temple.

"Yes... Please... don't stop... Val..."

Valentina continued to move her finger and she could tell the other woman was close from how she was moving beneath her. She pulled her finger out completely and Juliana gasped at the loss and squeezed Valentina's arms harder. Valentina placed a soft kiss on Juliana's neck while her fingers moved up to circle Juliana's clit again before slowly moving down. Adding a second finger she gently slipped inside of her again and when she heard Juliana's breathing pick up she moved her thumb up to stroke her clit. Juliana was so close, she could feel her walls tightening around Valentina's fingers and when Valentina rubbed her clit again it pushed her over the edge. Valentina felt Juliana's body tense to then relax completely and she slipped her fingers out gently and kissed her neck again. Juliana panted heavily and when she composed herself a little she wrapped her arms around Valentina and held her so close. Valentina nuzzled her nose against Juliana's neck.

They laid like that for a moment, holding each other, Valentina pressed gentle kisses on Juliana's neck until she felt the woman beneath her start to shift. She moved with her and they came to lie side by side, Juliana looked at her. Valentina pushed a strand of hair behind Juliana's ear and let her hand linger on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Juliana held her eyes and nodded, a smile creeping up on her face and then she giggled and buried her face in the pillow. Valentina smiled and leaned her head closer to the other woman nudging her face with her nose making Juliana giggle again. Valentina giggled too and everything just felt so good in that moment, so comfortable. Juliana looked up from the pillow and met Valentina's eyes before they wandered over Valentina's face and landed on her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and played with a strand of hair for a moment. Valentina just looked at her, completely absorbed by her. Juliana met her eyes again and scooted closer so she could kiss her. Her fingers moved through her hair as she pressed her lips more firmly against Valentina's and slowly slipped her tongue inside. Valentina's heart was still racing and feeling Juliana's tongue move against her made her feel another flood of warmth pooling down to her center. Juliana continued to kiss her deeply and moved so she came to lie on top of her, Valentina dragged her nails softly down Juliana's back making her moan into her mouth. Valentina felt Juliana's hand slide down her body and came to stop on her stomach.

"I want to feel you too... can I?" Juliana asked softly.

Valentina could only nod and then she spread her legs to give Juliana room. Juliana kissed her again and moved off her slightly as she let her hand travel lower. Valentina thought she would burst and Juliana hadn't even touched her yet. Juliana closed her eyes and breathed hard as her fingers ghosted over trimmed curls and continued down to find heat and a pool of wetness. Valentina gasped when Juliana's fingers moved through her folds for the first time, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Juliana barely touched her and she was on the verge of coming already.  
Juliana didn't really know what to do but she knew what she liked when she'd touched herself, and she knew how amazing Valentina had made her feel just minutes ago. She wanted the other woman to feel just as amazing. She looked at Valentina who had her eyes closed and her hand had grabbed hold of the bed sheet so she realized that she was doing something right.  
Moving her fingers further down she gently pressed the tip of her index finger inside Valentina. When she heard the woman moan and felt her buck her hips towards Juliana's fingers she gently pushed a finger inside. It felt amazing, she was so warm and everything was so soft and she was so wet, and the noises she made...

"Juls... please..." Valentina breathed out.

Juliana mirrored what Valentina did to her and moved her thumb up to stroke over Valentina's clit and it didn't take long till she felt her finger being pulled deeper inside the other woman and felt her body tremble beneath her. Juliana felt her heart beat so fast inside her chest and she felt overwhelmed with emotions. When she felt Valentina relax she slipped her finger out and pressed a kiss on her neck before she cuddled close to her. Valentina wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, she never wanted to let her go. That was a new feeling, feeling so deeply for someone that it physically hurt just thinking about not being with her.

'This is the perfect moment to know how we really feel' Juliana had said. And it was, it was perfect cause Valentina knew perfectly clear what she was feeling now and she couldn't wait to tell Juliana. Tell her that she made her see fireworks and that she made her feel better than anyone ever had before. Tell her that she loves her.


End file.
